1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to set-top boxes in general, and in particular to a low-noise block (LNB) controller within a set-top box. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to an LNB controller within a set-top box for controlling an LNB amplifier on a directional receiver antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital satellite communication system typically employs a ground-based transmitter to beam an uplink signal to a satellite that is positioned in a geosynchronous orbit. In turn, the satellite relays the signal back to various ground-based receivers. Such a digital satellite communication system permits a household (or business) subscribing to a satellite television service to receive audio and video signals directly from the satellite by means of a directional receiver antenna that is typically affixed to the roof or an external wall of the subscriber's residence.
A directional receiver antenna constructed to receive satellite signals typically includes a dish-shaped reflector that has a feed support arm protruding outward from the front surface of the reflector. The feed support arm supports an assembly in the form of a low-noise block (LNB) amplifier having an integrated LNB feed. The reflector collects and focuses satellite signals onto the LNB feed.
The satellite signals are commonly received at the Ku-band or C-band. The received satellite signals are first amplified by the LNB amplifier and then downshifted to a predetermined frequency band, typically in the L-band. The satellite signals are subsequently sent via a coaxial cable to a set-top box typically located adjacent to a subscriber's television.
The components within a set-top box can be divided into two major sections, namely, an LNB control section and a signal processing section. The signal processing section is beyond the scope of the present disclosure. The present disclosure provides an improved control device for the LNB control section of a set-top box.